


a Helping Hand

by Hope_Loneheart



Series: Prompts and fills [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_Loneheart/pseuds/Hope_Loneheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin give Levi a hand cleaning the harder to reach areas.</p>
<p>(full prompt in the notes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	a Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> From the Kink meme prompt  
> Erwin and Levi have corresponding height kinks. Erwin loves being able to manhandle Levi despite how strong he is, loves his compact frame. Levi likes a partner who can hold him down, loves being covered - along with uh...certain other aspects of size.
> 
> Except, they both vigorously deny it. Erwin doesn't want Levi to feel patronized. Levi doesn't really like admitting that he likes "bigger" men.
> 
> This makes sex alternately awkward or amazing. It also makes the odd everyday gesture or act that happens to accentuate their height difference very uncomfortable until they get their act together.
> 
> http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/3666.html?thread=5081426#cmt5081426  
> I went for more of a cutesy angle as I can's write smut... in the least >.>;;

Erwin was on his way to his office, stacks of paper work waiting for him. Levi’s injury didn’t stop him for doing his share of the paper work but Erwin insisted that he take time off to recover. So Erwin was rather unsurprised to find Levi cleaning the hall that lead to Erwin’s office.

“I thought I told you to take it easy for a few days”

Erwin looked Levi over; He was in is cleaning attire, the spars military pants, boots, shirt minuses the 3DMG straps and Levi’s head mostly covered by two bandanas.

Levi looked up to Erwin’s eyes, quite a distance up from his own

“This is taking it easy for me. I thought you had a brain equally as giant as the rest of you”

Erwin grinned and placed one hand on his hip

“Of course, after titan slaying the next most relaxing thing you can think of is cleaning. I was hoping you might actually rest for once.”

Erwin didn’t realise it but he tilted his head down to meet Levi’s gaze. Normally he did his best to keep is head up, as not to offend his Corporal.

“I’ll rest once this place is clean and that’s likely to be never as I seem to be the only one taking care of our headquarters.”

Levi turned his gaze from Erwin and looked up at the corner of the hall where there was an abandoned spider web collecting dust.

“If you really want me to rest, why don’t you give me a hand?”

Levi walked over to where Erwin stood; a duster in each hand and stared up at Erwin, they’ve never been this close to each other scenes the day Erwin took Levi from his former life. Levi found himself oddly missing how much bigger Erwin seemed back then, of course it wasn’t it wasn’t as if there was still a great deal of height between the two now.

“Give me a lift up, would you.”

Levi walked around Erwin and pointed to the corner where the dusty web was with one of his dusters.

“Come on, I don’t have all day”

Erwin couldn’t help but let out a small amused snort, Levi did in fact have all day, and he was the one with a stack of paper work to be done. Erwin just shook his head and turned around to where Levi now stood.

Erwin held out his hands and made to take Levi by his waist and released that he would have to bend down first to do that and paused for a moment.

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Levi? Don’t you think this might be a bit… (awkward was the word running through Erwin’s mind) strenuous?”

Levi turned his head and looked up over his shoulder at Erwin

“Less so than if I were to use the 3DMG”

That seemed to settle things in Erwin’s mind and he bent down and gently wrapped his hands around Levi’s slight waist. Erwin hoisted Levi up so he could tackle the offending mess.

The first thing running through Erwin’s mind was how well his hands fit around Levi’s waist. How his thumbs fit in what was likely to be the only trace of fat of Levi’s body. How if he griped only a bit tighter his fingertips just might touch…

Erwin mentally shook his head. No he should not be having those thoughts. Sure Levi was… small but he was strong, how sore his arms were becoming was a testament to Levi’s strength… and yet Erwin’s thought slipped to how he was probably strong enough to pin the smaller man down. How there was no way he couldn’t wrap a single hand around Levi’s forearm.

Erwin forced himself back to the present where Levi was above his head and clearly done dusting the corner.

“Levi! Sorry, I was just… lost in thought.”

Erwin felt an odd heat across his face ‘oh no, am I blushing?!’ was the only thought that filled his head now.

When Erwin spoke Levi’s head bolted up

“Sorry, what was that Erwin? … I was concentrating on… how the window over there need to be cleaned too… from the outside”

Had Levi not noticed that he spaced out well holding him up? Erwin gave into his arms and lowered Levi back down to the floor as gently as he could.

“I wasn’t holding you to tightly was I?” The heat in his cheeks seemed to grow at the thought of gripping onto Levi’s small waist tightly.

“… No. If anything I’d say you were holding me too loosely, a bit of stray dust up your nose or a sudden bowel movement might have caused you to drop me.”

Erwin was looking Levi in the eye and could have sworn that there was some colour under the white bandana that covered Levi’s face.

“Next time make sure you keep a firm grip ok?”

Levi didn’t bother to wait for a response and took off as fast as his injured leg would let him.


End file.
